Daria Morgendoffer and the end of the world
by dEMeNtiA.co
Summary: what about Tom's past? How were his ex-girlfriends? Why does he likes Daria? This,more answers and questions of how this relationship is going and how it gets more serious. Please RR.


Why Tom likes Daria?, How were like Tom's ex-girlfriends?.....however, he's still a man and he makes mistakes.  
  
Daria Morgendorffer and the end of the world ... well, not for her.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Why the fuck she won't shut up??!! " screamed Jane as she heard Brittany's squeaky voice making a scene in the cafeteria.  
  
Although everybody notice the little show (formed of anger and rage), Daria´s concentration and mood were not interfered. Finally, she made one note "Isn't her fault " Daria said "It's just another thing that her fake, sick, and relatively happy society made of plastic dolls and rotten dreams won't accept"  
  
"But, what happened?" Jane asked  
  
"Kevin cheated on her" Daria said with an unsurprised face while she ate her last sandwich bite.  
  
"Again..." said Jane, finishing Daria´s sentence.  
  
* * * * While walking through the hallway Jane stares a moment at Daria´s face, she's quiet, very quiet...  
  
"He's going to forgive you, stop worrying" said Jane.  
  
"What are you talking about??" asked Daria raising her eyebrow.  
  
"All this thing about Tom, whatever it is, he just can't be mad at you"  
  
"How did you knew??" asked Daria amazed by the accuracy of her best friend.  
  
"It's written all over your face" answered Jane with a confident air.  
  
"It was a stupid fight, but..."  
  
Daria made a pause, a long one  
  
"But what?!" asked Jane impatiently  
  
"I...sensed something else...it was not just a fight ..it was like if he doesn't want to be with me anymore" said Daria with a worried face, like those she make once every thousand years. "He's cold, you know, sometimes colder that you" said Jane trying to comfort Daria.  
  
"I know, but I felt something and that's rare in me"  
  
Daria gave Jane a sarcastic smile ending their (extremely once in a while) friend-to-friend conversation.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Jake, have you seen Daria?" Hellene asked  
  
"Shit! I think I've lost the remote again....ehh...who? Daria?...mmm...no, I guess...I was suppose to know??!..." asked Jake in the middle of one of his spastic attacks.  
  
"no, Jake, no. Listen..." said Hellene trying to stop him.  
  
"Oh, my God!!! I've lost my beautiful daughter...again!!" continued Jake almost crying  
  
"Oh, God! Forget it!" said Hellene before she left the room.  
  
In her way to the phone she found her youngest daughter talking to *surprise* the fashion club.  
  
"Ew!!!, She made that?!. I've always thought that she has no sense of fashion." Said Queen as she eat an apple.  
  
"Mmm...Queen?" said Hellene hesitating into disturbing her daughter, she didn't wanted to hear the complains and the differences between fur in coats and fur in handbags from the brain-less conversation.  
  
"Wait a second, Sandy. What mom? Don't you see that we're having an urgent problem in the fashion club? Sandy bought a new pair of boots, so, she didn't notice that they were so last year and bla bla bla ...."  
  
Hellene lost herself in the stupid speech of her daughter until he couldn't stand it anymore:  
  
"LISTEN FOR GOD´S SAKE!!!!"  
  
"Sandy, I'll call you later"  
  
"Have you seen Daria??" asked Hellene calmed down.  
  
"Ahh.... She told me something about getting a pizza with Jane" answered Queen a bit scared.  
  
"Again?...Well, thanks" said Hellene in a very low voice.  
  
"Ok, but tell Daria not to talk to me in the school. It cost me like an hour to convince the fashion club that she was a far, far cousin. You had to see Sandy's face when she bla bla bla...."  
  
Hellene left the room again.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You're going to eat that?" asked Jane anxiously.  
  
"You think I should call him? Asked Daria staring at her slice of pizza  
  
"Call who?"  
  
"Tom!... what's going on with you?"  
  
"don't know...I'm hungry. Sure, call him."  
  
"I will"  
  
"After all these years you have feelings, Morgendorffer. I was starting to think that the blood tears were fake." Said Jane getting out an smile from Daria.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You're home, finally" heard Daria as she walked thru the door.  
  
"Hi, mom "  
  
"Do you want us to talk, I can make some coffee..."  
  
*ring* *ring*  
  
Something interrupted Hellene. "Oh, my cell phone. Well, I suppose that we finish these conversation later" ended Hellene.  
  
"No, mom. Please don't beg me, don't you see I'm too tired" said Daria as she saw her mom walk away.  
  
She went upstairs to her room and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hi, Tom?. It's me."  
  
"Hi Daria, I was about to call you" said Tom nervously.  
  
« Liar » she thought.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?" asked Tom anxiously  
  
"Why you didn't call?" asked Daria in a tone half angry, half sarcastic.  
  
"I... didn't know what to say, same as now"  
  
«coward»  
  
"What about 'I'm sorry'" said Daria hoping with all her heart to end with this.  
  
"Sorry for what?!" asked Tom with a proud tone.  
  
Daria's heart froze.  
  
"I can't believe you!! Can't you ever accept your mistakes?" said Daria very disappointed and angry at the same time. "Do you have an idea of how you made me feel?" Daria hope not to said that. She wasn't that weak, she thought.  
  
"It's always about you, right?? You always blame me !! We are a couple!! Haven't you noticed??!!" screamed Tom. "But of course, you always push people away. You don't even know them and you judge them. Have you wonder why I'm your first boyfriend in 17 years??? One day you'll die alone!"  
  
"You're wrong. You WERE my first boyfriend" said Daria between tears and hang up the phone.  
  
"No, Daria, please. I didn't meant that " said Tom too late after thinking of what he said. Daria wasn't there anymore.  
  
So, what would happen with this beautiful couple? Please find it out, and please review!!!  
  
One question: Do you know the band Rammstein??? Well, also review and tell me what you think of this band.  
  
Next chapter: "Daria's back part of the brain: sex, love, and feelings."  
  
Coming Soon.  
  
[ALLE WARTEN AUF DAS LICHT] 


End file.
